


A Family Christmas

by totally_loca



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_loca/pseuds/totally_loca
Summary: When Catarina has to go away over Christmas, Madzie spends time with Magnus and Alec.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: The Malec Secret Santa - Edition 2019





	A Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Dear [shumsstar](http://shumsstar.tumblr.com/), I hope you have a fabulous holiday season, hopefully this fulfils fluff and Parent!Malec.

Alec rolled over and buried his face into Magnus’ armpit when he heard the bedroom door slam open. “She's your responsibility,” he mumbled.   
“Wha’?” Magnus lifted his head and looked around. A tiny missile in the form of a disproportionately powerful little warlock launched herself at the bed, catching Magnus in the stomach with a flying elbow. “Oof!”  
“PRESENTS! CHRISTMAS! PRESENTS! WAKE UP!”  
Alec buried further into Magnus' side grumbling unintelligibly. Magnus craned his head to glance at the clock. “Madzie, sweet pea, it’s 5am. You don’t usually wake up this early.”  
Madzie giggled and bounced on the bed, narrowly missing Alec’s hip. “PRESENTS!”   
Almost as if he’d activated a rune, Alec reached out and swiped the little warlock out of the air mid-bounce. Madzie laughed louder as she crashed into the pillows between the shadowhunter and the older warlock. Alec locked an arm over her belly, latching onto Magnus’ side to stop her when she started trying to get back up. “Sweet pea,” Magnus waited until she turned to face him and gave her an eskimo kiss, nose against nose, “it’s very early and I think Alec may turn into the Grinch if we get up now.” The two warlocks looked over at the shadowhunter who scowled at them convincingly, his eyebrows furrowed into his nose.   
Madzie giggled again and whisper-yelled in Alec’s face, “presents!”  
Magnus smothered his own giggle, causing Alec to give him a _look_ over Madzie’s head. The little warlock pushed against Alec’s arm and Alec released her, letting her shuffle down the bed and bounce off the end. She dashed out of the room, slamming the door again as she went. 

Magnus and Alec rolled back into each other and shared a tender kiss. The moment was broken when they heard Madzie’s door crash into the wall. Alec groaned, thudding his head into Magnus’ shoulder. “Why did Catarina have to go away over Christmas?”  
Magnus laughed out loud this time, kissing his husband’s head. “Shut up, you love having her here.”  
The door crashed again, and Alec lifted his head. “I may be revising that opinion.” The crashing of their own bedroom door was all the warning they got before their little missile launched herself once again at the bed. She wriggled her way under the covers and settled in between the couple, the pair theatrically letting her. She showed them the present she’d grabbed. “Can I open this one please?” she blinked innocently at them, “I’ll go back to sleep after, I promise.”  
They both laughed. “Go ahead sweet pea.” Magnus shifted into a comfortable position on his side, his arm up over Madzie’s head. Alec mirrored him and tangled their fingers together. Magnus smiled at him over Madzie as the little warlock made quick work of the wrapping paper. The revealed present was a cuddly blue cat. “A blue cat, like mom!”   
Alec smothered a laugh into Madzie’s hair. Magnus didn’t even bother hiding his laughter, “she’ll be so pleased you thought of her. You like it, sweet pea?”   
“Yes, thank you, I’m going to call her ‘Cat’, just like mom.” Madzie carefully tucked ‘Cat’ into bed between her and Magnus, yawning as she did. She snuggled into Alec, settling back to sleep as fast as she’d woken up. Alec kissed her forehead and shared another smile with his husband, whose own eyes were fluttering shut again too. 

The buzz of a phone woke Alec up just over four hours later. He smiled at the sight of Magnus sprawled out on his back with Madzie draped over his chest. His phone went off again, signalling another text. He reached over for it, his smile widening when he saw the texts from Jace and Isabelle. Jace and Simon were obviously just as excited about Christmas as Madzie was, something that did not surprise Alec one bit, even though neither of them had grown up celebrating the holiday the way they all were this year. He extracted himself carefully from his family tangle and went to put the coffee on. He made a start on the batter for the Christmas pancakes Magnus had promised Madzie the night before, knowing that if he was receiving texts from his siblings they’d be likely to descend on the Lightwood-Bane household in the near future. 

The pitter-patter of feet alerted him to Madzie’s impending entrance. He stepped away from the stove in time to catch her as she took a flying leap towards him. He swung her around making her laugh and then settled her on his hip. “Merry Christmas, Miss Madzie. Are you excited?”  
She hugged him tightly. “YES!” she yelled almost directly down his earhole, bouncing slightly. Alec winced. “Presents and Isabelle and Maryse are coming over, right?”  
“And Clary, Jace, Simon, Luke and Max too. They’ll be here soon so we can all open presents together.” Alec agreed. He smiled over at his husband who had followed at a more sedate pace and was helping himself to coffee. Magnus came and joined their little huddle, one hand clutching his mug, the other arm sliding around Alec’s waist. He pressed a soft kiss to Alec’s cheek, before the smell of burning made him turn quickly to the stove. “Oops,” Alec smiled sheepishly, “forgot there was still a pancake in there.” He gave Madzie her own kiss on the cheek before releasing her and retrieving the pan Magnus was holding aloft. He scrapped the burnt mess into the bin and gave the pan a quick rinse before returning to the task in hand. “What?” he asked, catching the smile Magnus was hiding behind his coffee cup.  
“Nothing, nothing, you’re just so cute when you’re being all domesticated.”  
“Well, _somebody_ promised someone else Christmas pancakes and then was still asleep, so I thought I’d better get started.” Alec teased, flipping the last of said pancakes onto a plate. “Plus Jace and Isabelle both texted so they’re not going to be long, especially as Jace and Simon seem as excited as a certain little miss.”  
Magnus laughed, “you were the one who said it was too early.”  
“At that point it was too early.” Alec responded dryly, placing the pancakes on the table, where Madzie was placing cutlery.  
Magnus laughed again, grabbing plates and joining them at the table. They took their seats and Madzie realised she had nothing to drink. She waved her hand and suddenly a glass of orange juice was in front of her. Magnus hid a proud smile behind his own mug, which widened when she waved her hand again; this time a mug of steaming coffee appearing in front of Alec. “Thank you Madzie.” Alec smiled at her, dishing out pancakes shaped like Christmas trees.

They were just finishing the washing up when Isabelle and Simon fell through the front door. “Izzy!” Madzie threw her tea towel at Magnus and ran towards them.   
“Madzie!” Isabelle shoved the bags she was carrying at Simon and caught the little warlock. “Have you had a good morning?”  
“Yes! We had Christmas tree pancakes. Come see my ‘Cat’.” Madzie wriggled down and grasped Isabelle’s hand dragging her into the bedroom.   
“Don’t worry about me. I’ll just bring everything in.” Simon griped, juggling all the presents.  
“You can take mine too if you want.” Clary laughed at Simon, teasingly offering her own bags as she entered behind him.   
“Very funny Fray.” Simon struggled to the tree and dumped the presents under it. Clary and Jace added theirs, wishing Magnus and Alec a Merry Christmas on their way past. Luke, Maryse and Max appeared a few moments later and joined the party, Maryse and Luke also wishing everyone a Merry Christmas with Max heading straight towards the tree, deviating to jump on Jace’s back.

Madzie pulled Isabelle back into the room and ran towards the tree. “PRESENTS!” She picked up one with her name on it and shook it gently. She looked up at Magnus and Alec hopefully. “Is it time for presents now?”   
They both laughed. “Maybe we should get dressed first?” Alec suggested. Madzie pouted.  
“I don’t know,” Clary laughed, “spending Christmas day in pyjamas sounds like my idea of heaven.” Madzie grinned and with a wave of her hand the rest of the party were dressed in comfy, fleecy holiday pyjamas, each with a different characters or images adorning them.   
“I am so keeping these!” Simon grinned down at his blue fleece pyjamas decorated with little menorahs. “Thanks Madzie.”  
“As delighted as I am to spend my day in pyjamas, and these are gorgeous, I would like my clothes back before we leave please,” Maryse noted, raising an eyebrow at Magnus, the twinkle in her eye belying her tone. 

Once everyone was settled in with drinks Madzie waved her hand again and presents started whizzing around the room, settling in piles in front of the right person. Madzie’s pile was by far the largest, with Max’s a close second behind. The adults had smaller piles, but they had more fun watching the kids open their presents anyway. Madzie danced over to hug each person after she unwrapped their present; she got a rainbow art case from Clary and Jace, a sparkly new dress from Isabelle and Simon, a doodle your own pillowcase from Maryse and Max, scented markers and Ubongo from Catarina and books and a new selection of scarves from Magnus and Alec. Max got amongst other things a tablet, books and a new set of throwing knives (“Awesome!” “You are not to throw them in here, or in my house,” Maryse warned). 

The rest of the day was spent playing games, watching tv, singing along to songs (some of them more tunefully than others) and just generally enjoying each others’ company. Maryse, Magnus and Luke took charge in the kitchen and part of the afternoon was spent gorging themselves on delicious festive food and drink.

Alec wandered back into the lounge after tidying the kitchen later that evening and smiled softly at the sight before him, a warm glow not entirely due to the amount of eggnog he’d consumed spreading through his chest. Jace and Clary were curled up like kittens, fast asleep in one of the oversized armchairs, while Isabelle and Simon were stretched out on the rug, sharing a pillow with hands entwined. Magnus was stretched out on the sofa with Madzie on his chest again, one arm keeping her securely in place. Max was on the other end, his legs tangled with Magnus’. His mother was in the last armchair watching them all serenely, with Luke at her feet, leaning against the chair and against her legs fast asleep too. She glanced up and noticed him lingering in the doorway. 

Maryse smiled up at her eldest son, holding her hand out to him. Alec joined her, perching on the arm of her chair and draping an arm around her shoulders. “It’s been a wonderful day Alec, thank you so much for including me and Luke.”   
“You’re welcome. It has been good hasn’t it? We should do it more often, just turn off the outside world for a day, and spend time together as a family.”  
“Sounds like a good idea.” Maryse leant into Alec’s side, nodding towards Magnus and Madzie. “You and Magnus make great fathers, Alec. I know Madzie’s not yours, but you treat her as if she is and that is precious.”  
“We love her as our own, Catarina too. And the whole rambunctious collection of you lot too. And who knows, maybe one day we’ll have one of our own.” Maryse squeezed Alec’s leg, as he kissed her head, both happily watching the rest of their family sleep and soaking up the atmosphere.


End file.
